Digiwhat now?
by CrimsonGear
Summary: Digimon are tearing through some kind of rift. Mixing with both humans and chains it's now even harder to defeat the enemy. Who's side are they on? And just how are Break and Liam going to joke their way out of it? Spoilers in later chapters.
1. Wizardmon and Xerxes Break

Alright, this has been on my mind all week, so now I'm just going to type it and deal with the consequences as they come.

For now I don't think there's any spoilers, but in later chapters they'll be one for the Pandora Hearts manga, specifically chapters 42 onward. *pokes Jessie* Which means READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Pandora Hearts, any of the characters. I did own a D3 and I do own some Digimon video cassets though~

* * *

"Grizzly Wing!"

"Kari!"

"Arg!" Wizardmon ground out as he fell to the floor with a dull thunk.

"Wizardmon!" That was the little girl Kari. Vaguely Wizardmon felt her drop next to him and mutter things like 'it'll be okay' and 'don't leave'. Surely she knows it won't be okay? That he can't stay anymore? Still, it all feels so unimportant.

"Are you alright, Gatomon?" He says, trying to keep the pained tone from his voice. Turning his head to the smaller Digimon, he felt something akin to shock - for Gatomon's eyes were welling up. _She's crying for me._ He realised almost belatedly. He's finding it hard to focus now, but resolves to take away the guilt Gatomon must be feeling. He denies her appologies after all - if they hadn't met, he wouldn't know what it was like to have a friend.

Though he's too far gone to see it anymore, he does feel the power released next to him, from Kari's crest to his friend. His only regret is that he couldn't see what magnificent Digimon Gatomon would turn into.

* * *

When he is next aware of himself, he is in a strange place - neither the human's world he had left, nor the Digital World. Raising a hand to his face, he sees his clothes still in tatters, yet the pain from Myotismon's attack is but a dull throb all over his body.

The next thing he notices is that the movement of his hand caused ripples, meaning he was lying in liquid. _Oh please don't let it be blood._ With a slight grunt, Wizardmon forced himself up onto his feet, happy to discover it was only water in which he had lain.

He turned his head from one side to the other, there wasn't really anything to look at, a bit of broken building here, a discarded toy there - _what is this place?_

"Hehe." A feminine voice giggled, more like echoed around him. Wizardmon wheeled around again, this time laying eyes on a single door, where he could have sworn a pale leg and white fabric had sliped through, the door shutting with a gentle click behind them.

"Couldn't hurt to try I guess..." Wizardmon said making his way to the door. Just as he was about to reach for the handle, the same voice rang out again.

"Hehe~ Please, do come play with us!" It was almost like you could hear the childish smile on the lips to which the voice belonged. Taking a moment to just stare blankly and dumbfounded at the door, the digimon found his courage once more and opened the door, after all - what harm could one child cause?

* * *

Toys were sat on shelves all around the room, some were on dressers and some were even floating though the air. Wait... floating though the air?

"Ah!" Wizardmon yelped in suprise. The giggle once again resounded, however it no longer echoed in an almost cruel way, and Wizardmon quickly turned to face - a little girl dressed in white with white hair? At a loss, Wizardmon blinked at her for a few moments, trying to uncover why such a young - and clearly human - child was in this strange place and looked the way she did.

Sensing her guest's clear confusion the girl smiled, though it did not reflect the innocence of her age. It seemed like a cruel grimace hiding in the smile's shadow, full of evil knowing and intent. The way Myotismon often looked. "Welcome, my name is Alyss."

He wasn't sure when exactly it happened, just that he knew where he now resided, and who that seemingly odd and innocent child was. Another thing he was painfully aware of is that he couldn't leave, eventhough if he was honest this place - the Abyss - was truely terrifing to him. Silently a single tear fell from his now only eye.

* * *

Elsewhere a young boy with dull white hair dressed in rags was running for his life - getting caught theiving definatly wasn't his best idea going.

"Hey get back here you little brat!" The boy held the bread tighter in his arms as he willed his legs to take him further from the well muscled baker, again, a bad choice on his part. Though for once he seemed in luck - despite what other people said about his blood red eyes only bringing misfortune - dodging through market stalls he heard the baker's voice grow fainter until he could no longer hear it. The boy smiled, eventhough the heavens had begun belting down rain upon the small boy - who was now soaked to the bone - he had food, and when he reached his current shelter a 'home'.

Though once more, his luck failed him as the rain caused him to stumble and slip on the stone cobbles he had been running on, causing him to fall forward and onto his chin - the bread flying from his grip and landing several feet away.

"Dumb rain... stupid cobbles..." He grumbled, clutching his skinned chin as he got to his feet once more. He walked over to the fallen loaf, cursing as he slipped a few times along the way, stupid moccasin shoes, they had terrible grip! Still they were the easiest shoes for him since they didn't take long to make and were fairly durable...

The young boy sighed turning his rain sodden face to the skies, blinking at the sudden light beam shone down. Blinking he thought, _How strange... it kinda looks like it's about to hit me... SHIT!_ Due to sudden realisation and a misstep again, he was once again on the floor, his eyes sqeezed shut.

Realising he was clearly still alive, the pale haired boy opened his eyes, a small hole was smoldering in the ground next to him - accompanied by a small hummin sound.

"Eh?" Scrambling to his knees to get a better look two wine red eyes widened in awe as a multicoloured orb rose softly from the newly scarred ground. "..." Unsure what compelled him, the boy reached out, grasping at the orb, finding it neither hot as he expected, nor as cold as the rain was making him feel. "What... is this thing?"

"There he is! Get 'im!" The baker had found him again.

Keeping whatever had struck the ground close and picking up his lost bread, the boy once again made a run for it in the still poring rain.

* * *

...How was it? I'll stick chapter two up soon, in my head I was going to put them together, but now I think they'll look better apart.

R&R please~


	2. Gatomon and Liam

Alright that's the first part down, now here's the second~ I'm not sure how well it's flowwing, but enjoy anyway. *notes she should work on her other fics now*

Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own - if I did Wizardmon wouldn't have died...

* * *

It ended well she supposed. Well, couldn't have gotten worse anyways. Kari became a teacher like she always wanted and the Digital World was finally in harmony. So... why did Gatomon feel so sad?

"Unnecessary."

"Hm?" Kari looked down at her Digipartner. "You say something Gatomon?"

"Nah, it's nothing Kari." The feral Digimon shook her head smiling up at the woman, if the human knew it was fake she didn't comment on it. Gatomon sighed, toher it had been much longer than 10 years since the final battle, in fact though to Kari it had been about a week since she was last here, Gatomon hadn't seen the human in over eight months. It was slightly depressing if Gatomon was honest with herself.

A few days later the DigiDestined left again and once more the Digimon were alone.

"What's the matter Gatomon?" Tentomon buzzed at her. "You've been upset for a while now."

Gatomon sighed, was her discomfort that obvious? "It's like we've lost our purpose, there's no evil Digimon to save our worlds from - we're like family that only gets visited now and then..."

"You're making us sound like discarded toys!" Patamon chirped up. Gatomon turned solomly to him.

"Aren't we? think about it - they're all grown-up's now. They don't really need us, and there's no one to fight, so we don't need their help to Digivolve..."

"I know how you feel Gatomon, but the humans do care and still love us, even if we don't really need each other anymore." Biyomon - who seemed to be the voice of reason these days - said calmly, wrapping awing around Gatomon in a hug.

"I guess you're righ- Arg!" Gatomon cried, cut off by a sudden wave of pain in her chest.

"Gatomon!" The other Digimoncalled in panic as black tendrils rose from the ground, wrapping tightly around Gatomon, and beginning to drag her down into a dark portal.

Gatomon fought hard as she could - which unfortunatly wasn't a lot, her body having grown weak from the lack of battles - some days it was almost like she didn't know _how_ to fight anymore.

The other Digimon were at a loss. They couldn't get close to the tendrils and attacking could endanger Gatomon. They simply watched helplessly as Gatomonwas devoured by the black mass. The only sign something had been there were the onyx feathers that had been left in Gatomon's wake.

* * *

"Argh!" Kari cried as her Digivicewent haywire. They had just left the Digital world when it started beeping. Now the small device was shooting sparks and glowing.

"Kari?" Davis yelled as Kari's hand spasmed to release the Digivice.

"It... It was white hot..." Kari mumbled, staring at her now burned hand.

"How weird..." Tai said, watching as the malfunctioning device disappeared into data particles, fading in the same way many Digimon did. "Why'd it do that?"

"Tai, what about Gatomon and the others?" Kari asked, her head facing the now inactive computer.

"I... don't know..."

* * *

"...Cat? But Cheshire thought he was Alyss' only cat?"

A giggle. "Of course you are Cheshire, this little kitty is going to change, just like the magic man from earier."

Gatomon started coming to just as the first speaker began cheering loudly, "Urg..." _What happened? This isn't the Digital World..._

"Ah! You're awake!" Suddenly Gatomon was whisked up by a pair of hands, "Time for tea~!"

The cackles of toys and a saddened sigh were the last reminants Gatomon recalled...

* * *

_Everything else from that day was a blur_Gatomon thought, twitching her new appendages as Alyss took another playmate as her own. _I never did like game..._

* * *

The little boy sighed. Why was his master's mansion so far away? More importantly - why was an eight year-old being sent to the distant town, especially when he could barely see three feet infront of him?

Liam sighed again as the horse reared slightly - he had been pulling at the mare's mane again - and quickly corrected his grip, rubbing the large beast's neck in apology. The last time he had pulled on a horse he had been both thrown off and received a metal fan to the head. _Never again._ Liam thought, shaking his head.

Admittedly he wasn't the best rider, but it was better than walking to and from town. Dispite his better judgement, Liam lifted a hand from the mare to cover his mouth as he yawned - getting up at five a.m. wasn't his favourite past-time to say the least. Looking up at the sky Liam frowned, _what a strange coloured light? Are the stars coming out already - no, it's not even lunchtime yet..._

Suddenly the light condensed into a beam, shooting down near Liam's location, "Waah!" the auburnhaired child cried as he lost his balance and fell from his steed, quickly throwing his arms out to lessen the blow, then over his head expecting either the horse to stamp on him or be obliteratd by the light or even both.

After a few moments the servant boy realised nothing was happening to him and peeked up. The strawberry blonde beast was watching him expectantly, as if nothing had happened. _Eh?_ Liam blinked looking now at a orb the same colour as the light drifting up into the air lazily. As if called to it the small boy reached forward, curling his small digits around the orb - which faded at his touch - the material of whatever the orb had hidden was unfamiliar to him.

Curiosity took over and Liam opened his hand too peer at the object. It was mainly light blue in colour, with a small, thin antenna like thing jutting out on the top left hand side and three dark blue buttons. If the shape wasn't odd enough, the writing around the screen in the centre certainly was.

"What is this thing? It looks way too advanced for anyone here to have made." _That and it came from the sky..._ Liam's train of thought was cut short by the toll of a clock tower. _12:30? I'm so late! The Duke's going to have my head again!_Scrambling back to his feet and onto the horse, Liam set off once more, praying the Duke would be lenient this time - a small voice in his head telling him to keep the mysterious device safe and a secret from all.

* * *

Alrighty, that's the prologue I guess. Next chapter will be Liam getting his chain and meeting Break~


	3. Abyss

Well, this chapter's uber long - least for me anyway. My computer's being a pain in the rear at the mo, and I had a break half-way through the chapter for a while... anyway, enough with excuses!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, Digimon, or some of the dialogue used (it's from Pandora Hearts chapters 30 and 31... maybe 29 as well, meh.)

* * *

"This has to be the luckiest thing in the world." Kevin thought as he looked at the little gismo in his hand. Light blue, oddly shaped with three darker buttons and a screen surrounded by strange engravings. Yes it was an odd little thing, but he'd never been quite so happy in his life - including the time he was able to steal a peach of that rich git a year or two back.

He had a family now - regardless of how hard it was to comprehend, not a fortnight after finding the trinket, a well build man and the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life approached his home (if the little wooden shack could be called that), naturally he thought they were there to harm him for thieving again. he'd hidden the device comfortably in his shoe and armed himself with a dagger (on permanent loan from some poor sod - hehe).

After a small scuffle with the brutish man - which had unfortunatly ended with both adults chuckling at him as he dangled a good three feet off the ground, held up only by the man's strong grasp - Kevin was less than happy with the result, and was going to bolt the second he was able. That was until the woman brushed his alabaster hair aside, a soft smile to match her eyes as she seeming bore into him. He stopped struggling there and then, oddly captivated by the - what he felt was - strange behaviour of her. They were both clearly high class, perhaps even nobles, and yet they wasted their time on him?

They explained to him they were knights for the house of Sinclair (at least the man was, the woman, his wife, was a simple house servant). Apparently they had been trying (and clearly failing) for a child, and had heard rumours of his ability - which mainly focused on speed and endurance, though as the cuts on the man showed, he was capable of wielding a blade - and had come to ask if he wished to join the couple as their child.

Adoptions were something similar to fairy-tale here - they just didn't happen. If a kid was on the street - they'd be stuck on their own til marrige or death, depending on how good your luck was. So what did Kevin do? Laugh his head off. "Stop pulling my leg! No way you want me for a kid."

"Of course we do Kevin." _Kevin_. He knew it to be a name - something up until that moment he hadn't possessed - the soft spoken words of the woman had struck deep, and not in a painful way. He had a name - _a purpose_ - he wasn't a nameless child whose blood red eyes brought nothing but misery, and it was this that made the newly dubbed 'Kevin' accept the offer - regardless of whether it was their true intention or not.

Clearly as he now had proper clothes, living space, toys and most importantly _a name_, Kevin Regnard was sure their intentions were just and true.

* * *

It had been a several years now and Kevin was now a full fledged knight - despite being only sixteen. He had been a quick learner, and so had mastered the art of the blade easily enough - though admittedly his mannerisms still weren't the greatest, despite his mother's efforts. Then again, he didn't curse in front of children anymore and had a fair amount of patience now.

"Kevin! Dinner's ready!" Andrea, his mother called from the floor below.

Kevin smiled. A mother's cooking was indeed the best - even if Andrea wasn't his birth mother. Twirling the small blue gadget in his fingers, the white haired teen slipped it into his pocket - he didn't like to be separated from it, almost as though it was a physical part of him that needed to be with him and kept secret. Seeing as so far no harm had come from it, Kevin had done just that and had informed no one of it, from Andrea and Claude (her husband who was a senior knight) to his master Sinclair.

Humming a nameless tune to himself, Kevin went to join his parents downstairs, wordlessly thanking whichever deity held him in some form of favour.

* * *

Kevin stared wordlessly at the coffins. A lie. It had to be a lie! It wasn't though, he knew - he had seen the bodies. A massacre, a bloodbath. The streets were filled with garbled speculation on what happened, how everyone in the Sinclair family as well as their servants had died, had been killed by sodding BANDITS! All except two. The youngest of the Sinclair daughters and the white haired knight Kevin Regnard, both of whom had been away from the Sinclair's home during the attack. He turned to leave, he just couldn't look any longer.

"Kevin... Don't leave... Please I don't want to be all alone!" The only surviving Sinclair sobbed. It hit Kevin at his core. God how he hated it when children cried - he just didn't know what to do. He could hardly leave her there blubbering her eyes out... And yet... he just couldn't stand to be in another human's presence at the moment. He was a failure - he hadn't paid nearly enough attention to the other nobles, he hadn't realised the situation soon enough. In short, he was simply too late to protect anything.

Kevin forced a kind smile to his lips as he knelt down to the girl, "I won't be long Ojou-sama, there's just a small matter I need to sort out." And with that he left, the young girl trying her best not to cry harder as her only reminder of her family left her.

_"Kevin... I don't want... I... Am all alone!"_

* * *

He never did go back. Nor did he ever see fit to inquire about the girl. He didn't shed a tear as he looked at the graves of his master and parents, his finger brushing the years old trinket from his childhood. _I guess luck has to run out at somepoint. Even if Ojou-sama and I survived... How - Damnit WHY did I let that happen! I should have been there, fighting, doing something - not toy shopping with that insufferable child! _

Then a darkness seemed to devour him as a whisper filled his ears, "Do you want to change the past?" Regretful and lusting blood red orbs found the source of the voice, his mind little short of a longing scream._Yes... Yes! YEESSS! _Though these words remained in his head - the chain before him could hear and after Kevin ingested the inhuman knight's blood, the contract was formed and in the same way Kevin Regnard had been created - he was destroyed, The Red-eyed Ghost easily replacing him.

* * *

"Whom are you going to feed me tonight, Kevin?" Albus - the White Knight chain - taunted him. At least that's how the sickly twisted voice sounded whenever it spoke his name. _It_. The chain would never be nothing more to him - it was merely a tool by which he could change his mistakes - even if so far it had cost thirty-eight people their lives.

"Shut up Albus, I'm in no mood tonight." It was true. All the ghost of a man felt like doing was drinking himself to oblivion and back - not that he'd ever manage it, bloody night's on the town with his father and other knights had long since given him a near god-like tolerance of alcohol, he wasn't going to get drunk, no matter how much he longed to drown himself in the fuzzy world and bury his sorrow for the night.

"I don't care if you are or not - I'm hungry." It seemingly growled - such a touchy little thing.

"Well I'm thirsty, and as you can see - I'm quite content sat right here." He answered curtly, neither hiccuping nor slurring - despite already having emptied three whiskey bottles.

"You won't change anything failing to get wasted. That seal will revolve and both our times will be up. All chances gone." It grated, knowing it would get a reaction from the white haired man.

Closing his eyes, he puts his hands on the table, pushing himself soundlessly from his seat. The warped seal was on it's fourth chime - only two away from a half revolution. Shaking his head to dispel the useless trail of thought, Kevin grabbed his cloak, wrapping it about himself he left yet again trying to sate both Albus' hunger for human flesh and The Red-eyed Ghost's longing to change the past of the Sinclair family.

* * *

That was the one hundred and sixteenth. The last live he reaped as the needle struck twelve. It was as though a giant clock tower bell was ringing in his ears - vaguely he found himself wondering if all illegal contractors felt this way, then again probably not, he scoffed. Most illegal contractors didn't stand there looking up at the sky, praying they had done enough as both they and the chain they were bound to sank down into the blood-soaked world of the Abyss. Usually they screamed, tried to get out - only to be seized by their chain.

Kevin - The Red-eyed Ghost - chuckled, honestly what was the point in struggling? He'd seen the 'death' of three illegal contractors. Fighting against the pull of the Abyss was useless.

At least, that's what he told himself.

He wanted to run, to claw at the barrier-like substance surrounding the two. But it was long since impossible as he was bound in chains. So the only thing he could do was give the impression of utter calm as his shoulders were taken and unwillingly pass out before his body was completely absorbed.

* * *

_He's here... But who? Someone to contract? No... It feels, different. As though... It's someone I've been waiting to meet for a long time. Heh, how bizzare._

* * *

"Ugh..." Blinking his way to consciousness, Kevin rolled onto his back, faintly aware that there was a floor below him. _Where is... This place..? The needles on my seal completed its cycle... And I was dragged in by chains... Then... I-_. Kevin closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened. It could only have been a few hours ago at the most.

"Nope." Waves of shock and fear swept over Kevin as his eyes snapped open and his body shot into a sitting position, only to see - a cat? A cat that looked human? Kevin touched his cheek, registering that the humanoid cat-thing had licked him.

"...Human. Yuck!" Kevin continued to stare at the cat-person's bandaged eyes as the statements registered. Then, Kevin let instinct take over, calling out indignantly and drawing his blade, hoping to silence the inhuman entity.

"Hehe~ Human! It's a human~" It seemed to cry in twisted delight as it literly bounced away, the bells on - what Kevin assumed to be - the blind cat-person's scarf, jingling as he went.

The rattle of toyjoints clinked loud around Kevin now as warped laughter joined it in the worse orchestra he had ever heard. Looking around, Kevin found shelves of eyes surrounding him - laydend with toys cackling at him, some even spoke, "So jealous! So jealous!" followed by, "Cheshire's jealous of humans!" It sounded more like childish taunting, but heck was it scary - talking toys just didn't happen, at least not like this!

And then, a gentle - angelic compared to the toys - voice rang out, "Everyone, please be quiet." The rattles and cackles ceased almost immediately. "He will be frightened." A little girl stepped toward him, everything she wore was white other than the black lace that bound her clothes and decorated her neck. Her hair and eyelashes were also white, though her eyes a stunning purple. she was smiling, clutching a white rabbit in a shirt comfortably to her chest.

Kevin could only stare at her. _That was... A moment that felt like eternity._

"Say... What is your name..?" He knew she was speaking to him but - _Without understanding the situation... I... Can't tear my eyes from that pure whiteness... _She was like a candle in the darkness - though that metaphore seemed to hardly do her justice.

"My name, is Alyss." She tried once more to gain a responce.

"Al...yss..?" He repeated, unable to focus as he continued to stare at the enrapturing whiteness that was named Alyss.

That image was quickly destroyed as she laughed when she spoke of his dead master."They were killed when you weren't there. You weren't able to protect them. They were the most important people to you... and you couldn't save them!" The girl was practically in hysterics - and it was enough to make Kevin's soul burn in anger.

"SHUT UP!" He lunged, knocking them both to the floor, both ignoring the cat-person - Cheshire - calling out a warning.

"...That's why you came here." His hand slid from her neck as she reatched up to tuch his face. "To save their lives." Her soft voice began to explain how all contractors wanted to change something, how they all went mad and lost themselves to their chain's desires. "Hehe... But you're different. You didn't lose your mind 'til the end." Her hand retreated it's ghostly touch from his face, slipping instead to his forgotten sword, which was still pointed at Alyss, poised to stab right through her. "'For them', 'for master', 'I want to turn back time.'" How she knew this Kevin had no clue, but as she squeezed her fingers on the blade, easily cutting her skin, she returned to her taunts. "And to killl so many people. Such a fool!"

Then the nighmare began. She destroyed Albus with a meer look. It was as he had said; she - Alyss - was The Will of the Abyss. As the White Knight's blood rained down, the dolls resumed their laughing and taunts, Alyss seemed full of childish glee again and began to dance with that Cheshire thing. Kevin simply stared from his place on the floor in horror at the scene before him. _Just what kind of.. Nighmare is this..?_

Nothing made sense anymore. As Kevin watched Alyss dance, he felt nothing but self-loathing. He had done this all in order to turn back time, to save his master. And yet here he was, covered in blood, scared out of his whits by a little girl and completely powerless in this broken toy box. Kevin's hand tightened around his sword's hilt in anger.

"Is it suffering?" A doll chirped at him.

"Are you suffering?" Another asked, though neither had any sympathy for the fallen knight.

"Because this is the most powerful place within the Abyss." they said, their voices grating on Kevin's ears, "It will penetrate into the body! And you will become like them soon..."

"Become a chain like everyone else!" They finished gleefully.

Kevin's heart stopped dead, his eyes wide, "...Impossible..." Kevin denied, he didn't know much about chains, but they were murderous creatures - no way were they human. "Humans... HOW CAN THEY BECOME CHAINS!"

"Hehe. Didn't you know?" Alyss said, her interest in Kevin rekindled as she floated behind him. Kevin whipped around, ready to attempt another strike at her. "'The power of Abyss can transform humans into chains. It can present willpower to the unliving. And,'" She quoted, easily dogding Kevin's attacks. "'Control everytime that has passed. Able to control their own dimention. Just like a small world's ranged map.' Glen said that." Alyss finished her miniture monologue which left Kevin the question, _Glen...? _The name wasn't really ringing bells.

"I hate Glen," Alyss said, a sadistic smile on her blood splattered face, "Because he took **that** person away from me. Gilbert too. Vincent too. I hate everyone who gets close to **that** person." Kevin trembled slightly, the weight of Abyss beginning to pour into him.

"~~Ah, that's right." Alyss said, breaking away from her trail of thought. Kevion didn't have time to react as Alyss plunged her fingers into his left eye socket. "I nearly forgot." Her soft voice spoke happily.

"...Ah...?" Kevin's delayed reactions allowed him to suck in a confused, shaky breath.

"Before you become Mr. Puppet."

"AH." Pain flooded though Kevin's veins, as he drew another pained breath.

"Your eyes must be ripped out first!" Alyss yelled in ectasy.

"" Kevin screamed, grasping at his now empty eye socket as the pain tore though him, resounding worse than the tolls of that blasted contractor seal. Kevin fell to the floor, a miriade of sensations attcking him as he fought to continue taking breath into his lungs and not use it to scream in agony. _Eyes... My... So hot._

Unable to think properly, it was almost pleasant when Alyss' voice spoke, he voice stemming the pain somewhat.

"Hehe... Gorgeous." She said, holding Kevin's eye aloft above her head, "What to do? What to do with this red eyeball?" She asked rhetorically.

"How about giving it to Cheshire?" The cat-man asked as Alyss lowered the eyeball and cupped it with both hands.

"That's the reason he was called here anyway." Alyss said smiling. Kevin felt sick, half wanting to cry because of his stupidity - why did he agree to contract in the first place?

"Just as I thought!" Cheshire yelled gleefully, "I knew it was going to be like this!"

_Will... Die? I... Will die here...? _Kevin thought to himself, watching in horror as Alyss becan to lick his eyeball clean.

"Last time, when people were dragged here, you wouldn't even call them. I knew there was a reason behind this!"

As Alyss handed his eye to one of the floating dolls, with a soft reprimant to be careful, Kevin resigned himself to face fact, _I can't save anyone..._

Too weak and weary to struggle anymore, Kevin didn't react as he was lifted up by a clawed hand around his head.

"Because I think that red eye suites Cheshire even more. The other eye has to be dug out as well." But Kevin had long stopped listening to the world around him, if the girl wanted it, then Alyss could take his eye.

_Hey... Kevin... I... am all alone..._ As young Miss Sinclair's words rang through Kevin's head, his resolve grew."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Swinging his sword horizontally, Kevin glared at the Will of Abyss, mentally pleased that his head had been released.

_No... I still can't..._ Kevin thought desperately as his hand went back to his empty eye socket. Alyss looked at Kevin in shock, whilst Kevin's eyes mostly displayed fear.

Alyss' face contorted into a wicked smile, though Kevin stood his ground, expecting the worst.

Though nothing came as the ground beneath them began to shake, causing Kevin to fall on his buttocks. _Eathquake...! _Kevin thought, though quickly dissmissed the idea as Alyss fell backward, screaming.

"Alyss!" Cheshire ran to the girl as she continued to scream, eyes wide and unfocused as she cried out disjoined sentences.

"What...! What is it... So many! Into Abyss... Draining in!" The words made no sense to Kevin as Alyss reached her conclusion. "This is-"

"It's Sabrie." A new voice stated, young and male. Kevin turned along with Cheshire to look at the dark entrance framed by curtains.

"I did as I was told. I opened the door to Abyss." The child seemed gleeful, crossing into the room where Alyss, Cheshire, Kevin and the dolls were. "But, everyone was dragged into Abyss."

Kevin's eye widened as two boys stood there, one an unconsious raven-haired boy, the other blonde with mismatched eyes, one golden, the other blood red.

"Yo." The blonde greeted, revealing himself as the previous speaker, "How do you do Alice?"

While Kevin was left to ponder about what two little kids were doing into the Abyss, with one claiming he opened the door, Cheshire had wrapped his arms around Alyss, as both stared at the two new arivals.

"VINCENT!" Alyss shrieked in what Kevin took as terror.

"Hehe so wierd... Alice's... hair... is white..." The blonde boy's legs began to give out as he collapsed sideways onto the floor. "No... You are... You are... Not supposed to be here..." Vincent's eyes began to lose focus as his voice escalated, "NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE...!" The chilld screamed in his mad rambling, "BECAUSE YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD... ALREADY DEAD THAT TIME... YOU WERE ALREADY...!"

"But why... ARE YOU HERE? VINCENT...!" Alyss cut across the boy, her small being filled with anger, her eyes murderous.

Without prompt, Cheshire lunged his arm forward, slamming Vincent into the wall behind him. Kevin watched shocked at the pure hatred the room's occupants held for the little boy.

Dolls rang out their chourus of 'Vincent' as Alyss continued to yell at the boy, "THIS IS MY ROOM! IT'S NOT A PLACE THAT YOU CAN JUST ENTER!"

Alyss clutched her head distraughtly as the dolls began to rant at Vincent, how he'd cut them up with scissors when they had done nothing wrong, Vincent just lay on the floor coughing as the breath had been knocked out of him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE... HATE... HATE IT!" Alyss cried. "I HATE VINCENT THE MOST...!"

It suddenly came to Kevin that they must be talking about what Vincent did before they came to Abyss, though Kevin was still at a lose as to why a boy no older than eight would run around cutting dolls up with scissors.

"THAT GUY BLINDED MY EYES WITH SCISSORS!" Cheshire hissed, earing recognition from the boy.

"...Could it be... That guy is that cat...?

"Wu... wu..." Turning their attention to Alyss, the dolls chirped 'What's wrong Alyss?' as the girl becan to wail and cry. Oh how Kevin hated crying children, he never knew what to do. "WHY VINCENT?" she wailed, "ALWAYS WANTS TO BULLY ME...!"

_What..? She's completely different than before._ Kevin thought as the dolls cooed at her, trying to cheer her up. Sniffing, Alyss pointedly ignored Vincent and went back to the removal of Kevin's eye. "Plant those eye's into Cheshire!"

Turning to Kevin, Alyss blinked, "Who's that guy?" Kevin's eye widened, she forgot - what in the world?

Turning her eyes to the clock, the hands began spinning, stopping dead on three p.m. "We have to prepare the tea party!" Alyss called, seemingly forgetting entirely about Kevin, Vincent and the other boy, as had the dolls.

_This... This things..._

"Madness..." Well, Kevin couln't argue with that annalogy. Though it seemed Vincent's mind was on something else when he spoke.

Vincent continued another mad ramble, stopping only when Alyss asked about someone named Jack, who the dolls said would come soon. At this Vincent burst out in crazed laughter. "Still the same... simple-minded..." Vincent continued to chuckle to himself as Alyss became aware of him ponce more. "Hey Alice... do you want me to tell you some good news...? Jack... he he... won't come! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

The two children continued to yell at each other, arguing over if this Jack person was dead or not. Honestly Kevin didn't really care either way, now half-convinced he was completely insane.

"IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED HIM!"

"YOU'RE !" Alyss shrieked at the top of her lungs, as the room around them began to crack.

_The dimention... is twisted...?_ Kevin thought as he looked at the cracking walls.

"Hehe." Vincent was on his feet again, his mind set on if everyone was breaking, then he was normal.

"'Madness'." It was the first time Kevin had spoken since screaming after his eye was taken. ..._That's right I fully understand now. This world I fell into - think back... The reason I came here...! _Gritting his teeth, Kevin slammed his sword into the ground, pinning him to the room as a strange force began to lift everyone from the disintergrating room. "WILL OF THE ABYSS!" Kevin yelled across the room to Alyss and Cheshire. "YOU WANTED MY RIGHT EYE RIGHT! IF THIS IS YOUR WISH," Kevin placed the hand that waan't on his sword to his chest, "I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! No matter if it's arm or leg, I'll give you whatever you want!" He wasn't sure if Alyss was even listening, but he'd be damned if he didn't try, "So, please...!" _Change the past,_ "Use your power..." _I just want to get it back._

"...Ack. Jack..." She wasn't listening.

"Will of Abyss!" Kevin yelled desperatly.

"Jack..."

"...SS" Kevin scrunched his eyes shut as he tried one more time, "ALYSS!"

She heard.

Alyss turned to face Kevin and their eyes met, both shocked. To Kevin, it seemed that the world had stopped as his hearing seemed to die on him, no longer able to hear the noise of the crumbling world, only the soft voice of Alyss.

"Will you... grant my wish?" Cupping his cheek, Alyss whispered to him, then, everything echoed back as the floor cracked and he fell as Alyss rose upward.

* * *

Woop! That took ages to do~ I hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and as a side note; I'm going to you 'Alyss' when talking about the Will, so when I had Vincent say 'Alice' that's because I assumed he was thinking of B-Rabbit Alice - at least that's how it looked when I read the manga...


End file.
